Singers Drama
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: when ichigo gets caught in his own web will grimmjow still love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleached Vocals**

"I-ichigo?" the man asked as ichigo stood in the door way, tears streamed down his face. "y-y-you, a-and h-h-him?" ichigo choked out as grimmjow got out of bed, the man that lay next to him stirred, his bright pink hair sticking out. "WE ARE DONE" ichigo screamed and took off the ring grimmjow had got his fiancee. he set it down on the table next to the door and left. He had no where to go to, or anyone to talk to. all of his friends had moved away and his family was dead. he ran to his car and started it. he drove off, not knowing where to go, not caring.

He just had to leave. He was on the inner state in a matter of minutes. His spedometer rose untill it hit 145 Mph. Ichigo didnt care, he couldnt. soon enough he found the turn off road and drove straight off the inner state onto the dirt road and slowed down to 95 Mph. he drifted the corners and came to a large old mansion. Its large gothic gates opened as he entered. A servant came out the front and opened ichigos door.

he recognized his dearest friend standing next to his grand father. Zangestue was ichigos fathers dad. He was wise, and looked young. Ichigos closest friend Shiro ran and tackled ichigo licking his face repeatedly. "Down doggie" howled one of the maids who ran at the dog. "its okay , hes fine." ichigo said as he stood. he and zangetsue walked inside the large gothic house and sat at a table. "you look like you were crying, what happened."Zangetsue asked as ichigo looked up. "well you see. . " ichigo told him everything."And thats why im back, that and to see how muryia's newist experements are coming." ichigo said as the other man walked into the room.

"ya did, did ya." the man said and pulled ichigo to the basement where three tall round tubes connected to the floor and ceiling. Inside the tubes were people. the one in the center was around ichigos height and had black spiky hair with a 69 tatoo under his left eye. He was labled 69. the one to its right held a tall busty woman, her long sea foam green hair swayed around her as a long spiked tail sway in the waters movements. She was labeled 68. the one to the left of 69 was tall well built with long red hair and large widows peak that was filled with tribal was labled 70. "their progress is amazing, they may even pass the others." muryia said as he stood by a pannel near #68. "I think its time to name them." ichigo said as he lay his hand on the raven haired mans glass.

"How bout nellie for the woman." ichigo said as Zangetsue appeared behind ichigo. "it sound pretty." Zangetsue said as he stood there. "for the raven haired one Shuuheil." ichigo continued. "and for the red head," ichigo thought for a minute. "Renji." he said as muryia drained the tubes. When they were completely drained ichigo left so murya could waken the three. "MASUMOTO!" ichigo yelped as a tall brown haired woman hugged him with his face in her boobs. "MmMmPpPFf" ichigo said as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"You have a guest already." she said and gestured for the living room. "WHAT!" ichigo shouted as he saw the man near the front door. "Grimmjow." ichigo growled and clenched his fists. He turned around but as he went to exit the house"Ichigo" called the man who grabbed ichigos wrist. "Dont Fucking Touch Me." ichigo growled and snapped his arm out of gimmjows hand. "Ichi, please let me explaine."grimmjow said. ichigo whipped around and got in grimmjows face.

"MabyIShouldLetMuryiaMakeYouI nToAnExperimentOfHis, IKnowHe'dBeHappyToHaveANewLabRat. AND, IKnowForAFactHe'sAlwaysWantedToCutYaUp, AndYaKnowWhatIWontStopHimEat her." ichigo spat out as he snarled into grimmjows face. ichigo then turned around and went to the music player, he turned on a song to express himself, the music played and a tear ran down ichigos cheek as grimmjow stood frozen.

Ichigo had never snapped at someone, and grimmjow hadent known ichigo would. "ichi, please, could you ever forgive me?"grimmjow pleaded as he looked up and over to ichigo whos back was facing him. when ichigo turned around to look at grimmjow he was caught off gaurd by the tears that glittered grimmjows eyes. Grimmjow had necer cried, not even when his mother died. "Grimmjow, you and i both know this will happen again." ichigo said and turned back to the music-box. ichigo tensed as grimmjow set his hand on ichigos shoulder.

"ichi-""No" ichigo cut grimmjow off and shrugged grimmjows hand off. "Grimmjow, if this were to happen again the stress would make my heart burst." ichigo said as he lifted his hand and held it over his heart."Ichigo i promise it wont happen again." grimmjow said and ichigo turned around. i know it wont grimm, because your leaving and never coming back here again." ichigo said and pointed to the door. Grimmjow bowed his head and left. when he slammed the door ichigo choked. Muryia injected something into ichigos neck and ichigo passed out.

"Grimmjow," called a tall busty girl with orange brown hair."go away orhime. ichigo isnt here ive told you that before." grimmjow said as he walked up the appartment stairs."exactly, hes gone the mansion is empty and ichigos cell phone was found in the river." orhime said and grimmjow paused. "maby he dropped it." he growled and continued on. "it wasntanywhere near where he could have swam and thrown it, the coast gaurd have been looking in the waters, all they found was ichigos mothers necklace. he never went anywhere without it." orhime said as she held up the trinket. grimmjow turned around and faced her.

"what do you think happend?" grimmjow asked. "they found a bottle that had held a potant poison neear the necklace. it had Kroustruchs name on it." orhime said as grimmjow listend. "that bastard. lets go," grimmjow said as he drug inoue out of the complex and put her in the car. When they got to the mansion grimmjow ran inside. he opened the basement door and crept down into the lab. two of the large glass tubes were empty but one, it held ichigo. it was labled 01."i-ichi what has he done to you?" grimmjow said as he leaned his hands onto the glass.

ichigos eyes opened and he placed his hands on the glass. then pionted behind grimmjow. his eyes were full of fear and worrie. one was gold surrounded in black. when grimmjow turned around he was face to face with muryia. he held a large needle full of a glowing green liquid that had ichigo backed agaist the far side of the glass tube. muryia stabbed at grimmjow but missed and impaled the glass tube ichigo was in.

muryia struggled to pull the needle out of the glass but ichigo held on to the other end and pointed at the door while he was looking at grimmjow. grimmjow shook his head no and hit muryia on the back of the head knocking him out. "AHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHHh HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh HhHhHhHhH!" ichigo screamed as the needle stabbed into his wrist. the green liquid injected into his blood.

ichigo looked up at grimmjow and his gold eye became purple and ichigo's tube began to drain. "masters finaly awake." came a voice of a woman. grimmjow looked over to the control pannel to see five people. Zangestue,Kon,Nel,Shuheil,and Renji. ichigo looked over to them, then back to grimmjow. he slowly stood and leaned his shoulder on the glass. on his shoulder grimmjow saw a red tatoo of the labeled number. _01_ wrapped around his upper arm. he pressed on the glass abit before he motioned grimmjow to move. grimmjow did and ichigo tapped the glass twice before he punched his hand through.


	2. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
